The Potter Twins and the Philsosopher's stone
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin named Arnold, neither are presumed a squib both have the same amount of wizarding fame and Dursley neglect. Slytherin!Arnold, Gryfindor!Harry. Sorry suck at summaries, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: the boys who lived

The Potter twins

and the Philosopher's stone

 **A/N I don't own any characters that you recognize. I only own Arnold Potter Harry's twin who was born an hour after Harry so yeah Arnold is younger, and his wand is 11 inches unicorn hair core made out of birch wood.**

chapter 1:The boys who lived.

On a quite cold night at privet drive, number four's lights went out indicating that Vernon and Petunia Dursley were making their way up to bed.

It had been a strange day for Mr. Dursley, He kept seeing people in cloaks everywhere kept hearing the dreadful name of "Potter" nearly everywhere he went. He even had to ask his wife she'd heard anything from her sister lately. They made an uath to pretend that she never even had a sister, but she replied with, "Nothing at all." At that, the conversation was dropped.

Before Mr. Dursley went , he peered out of his bedroom window to see no the strrets and the the lights shining brightly in the distance. He disappeared from the window and crept into bed.

Only a few minutes later, an elderly man with a snow white beard appered from round the corner. He was wearing an emerald green cloak and hat and was merrily humming his way down the path of Privet drive while looking through his half-moon glasses.

He stopped at number 2 and then pulled out a strange sort of lighter. He clicked H e clicked a button, and the nearest light to him into the lighter. He clickedit again, and again until until it was nearly pight black. The only light that could be seen was from the moon.

A loan black cat was sitting on a brick wall nearby, watching the man intently. the cat made it's presence known and meowed.

The man turned, eyed the cat suspiciously for a few moments and chuckled lightly to himself. He walked over to the brick wall and carefully sat down on it.

"I should have known you would be here," The man started. He looked over ay the cat. It had markings around it's face as if it was wearing glasses, it's back was black with the very tip of it's chest as white. "Professor Mcgonagall."

The cat meowed again again. The crackand crunches could be heard from the other side of the street.

The man looked at the cat again, but… it wasn't a cat next to him anymore. It was a stiff looking looking.

"Evening Professor Dumbledore." The women called McGonagall got off of the wall wall and sighed "I've been sitting there all day…"

"All day? When you could have been celebrating?" Dumbledore said.

No, nobody's been celebrating, everyone's been raving mad. It may be joyful time, Albus, but you would have thought they would have been more careful. Owls have been flying left right and center in broad daylight, shooting stars all over Kent. I heard it all on the muggle news. I bet it was Dedalus Diggle! He never had any sense!"

"Calm yourself, Professor." Dumbledore said gently.

The woman sighed again and then muttered, "Are the rumours true Albus?"

I'm afraid so professor the god. The good... and and the bad."

"So... Lily... a-and James-" McGonagall was cut of by Dumbledore nodding silently. He began walking down the street again.

"And the boys?" McGonagall questioned again.

"Hagrid is bringing them." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Do you really think it's safe? Trusting in Hagrid with somthing as... as important as this?"

Dumbledore chuckled again and ended with, "I would trustv Hagrid with my life, Professor."In the distance, a white light in the sky could be seen. It was speeding towards the two professors at full speed and ended up crashing into the numerous flowers in front of the houses. The light belonged to motor bike, a flying motorbike. On tnis was a giant of a man with a great bushy beard and hair.

The giant took of the goggleshe wore and greeted the two of him. "Professor Dumledore sir, Professor McGoagall."No probles I trust , Hagrid?" Dumbledore said as Hagrid got down from the bike. Under both his arms, he carried two bundles.

"No sir. The pair of 'em wen' ter' kip as we where flyin' over Bristol." Handing one of the bundles to Dumbledore and the other to Mcgonagall." Try not to wake 'em... there we go.

Both the Profesors looked down to what was in the bundles. In the one Dumbledore was holding was with a small boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on the right of his forehead and the one in McGonagalls arms was a slightly larger boy with a scar identical to the other boys on the left of his forehead. The one that Dumbledore was holding with Jet Black hair and the one that McGonagall was holding had dark red hair. Both scars were new and fairly deep. The slightly larger boy's eyes opened.

"Albus... he's awake," McGonagall said looking at the boy she was holding.

"Not to worry Professor."Hagrid said "Ran in ter young Sirius Black. Said the lad weren't much of a crier."

McGonagall nodded and smiled at the small boy in her arms. he cooed and gargled in responce.

Dumbledore started making his way down the path, but number four, the Dursley's residence.

"Albus? Do you really think it's safe leaving them with these people? I've watched them all day, they'rethe worst sort of mugles imaginable, they really are-"

"The only family they have left." Dumbledore said softly, resting one boy on the doorstep. He gesturedfor theother boyand McGonagall handed her to him.

"These two will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who wont know there names-"

"Exactly." Dumbledore whispered coldly. "They're far better being from all that, until they are both ready to take it all in, don't you think so?"

McGonagall just stared at Dumbledorrebefore saying, "yes... yes, your right."

Dumbledore leant dow and the slightly larger boy beside the other. He peered up at them with light shining eyes. His fathers eyes.

"Just like James." McGoagall whispered fondly.

From behind, Hagrid sniffled lowly, forbidding this threatening to drop.

There, there, Hagrid. It's not realle good bye after al." Dumbledore said.

Hagrid only nodded as Dumledore withdrew a leeter from his cloak.

"I have instructed Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to explain everything to them when the time comes." Dumbledore said. He bent downonce againand the letter on one of the budles. The lettersaid:

Mr and Mrs Dursley

4 Privet drive

Little Winging

Surrey

He got up and looked down at the babbies.

I'd better be goin' now. See you in Hogwarts, Professors." Hagrid said as he got back on the motorbike and kicked the it to life again.

"Farewell, Hagrid." Both the proffesors said.

"I'd better better be going too, headmaster."McGonagall said. She said goodbye to Dumbledore and soonthe woman was not there, but the tabby. The cat jogged down the street out of sight.

Dumbledore looked at the pair one more time and whispered. "Good luck Harry and Arnold Potter."

He then walked from the house and out of sight,

The two baby boys stayed there the rest of night. The slightly larger boy stayed wide awake, making surethat nobody would come near them and as the images of the previous hours ran through her mind. The other boy, however, slept peacefully well until the morning and was awaken by the screams of his Aunt Petunia.

 **Word count:12284**


	2. Chapter 2: The vanishing glass

**The Potter twins**

and the Philosopher's stone

 **A/N I don't own any characters that you recognize. I only own Arnold Potter Harry's twin who was born an hour after Harry so yeah Arnold is younger, and his wand is 11 inches unicorn hair core made out of birch wood. Also Harry and Arnold not only talk normally but also through thoughts.**

"talking out load"

 _" Potter twins talking to eachother through thoughts"_

 _'a person thinking to him/herself'_

Charter 2: The vanishing glass

"Up! Get up!"Shouted the voice of Aunt Petunia through the cupboard door.

"Aunt Petunia... Should we?" Harry asked his his brother, Arnold in a whisper.

"Yeah I think we should 'cause if we don't she'll yell louder." Arnold whispered back.

Arnold stretched as much as he could (Which wasn't much as he was under the small be Harry was sleeping on in the cupboard)and said "c'mon bro get up." Before Harry could move anywhere, though, they could hear from upstairs the banging and jumping from their cousin, Dudley.

"Wake up _Potters!_ we're going to th zoo!" Dudley shouted while jumping off the stairs, making dust fall from the staircase and into Harry's eyes.

Harry opened the door enough for Arnold to get up off the floor and sit on the bed , allowing him to get through the door.

Before he could make it to the kitchen, he was shoved back into the cupboard and onto Arnold by Dudley.

"How we keep restraining ourselves from murdering that guy I don't know." Arnold said really harshly.

"Me neither." Harry said, getting up off his younger but taller twin brother and going into the kitchen with him soon following.

In the kitchen, Aunt Petunia was kissing Dudley repeatedly on the nose while Uncle Vernon said "Happy Birthday, so!"

Dudley went to hug his dad and Petunia said to Harry and Arnold, "Why don't just cook the brekfast and try not to burn anything!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." The twins said in unison doing what they were told.

 _"hey Ar"_ Harry said through thoughts using his nickname for his twin brother while cooking.

 _"Yea"_ replied Arnold through thought speak while helping cook.

 _"I had a weird dream last night about a flying motorbike"_ Harry said almost finished the cooking.

 _"Yeah I had a dream anout a flying motorbike last night If it was the same one Hmmm I wonder why ."_ Arnold wanderer.

 _"Me to."_ thought replied breaking thought speak contact finishing cooking the meal.

"36?! but last year I had 37!" Dudley shouted Harry and Arnold happy that he didn't interrupt their conversation.

"Yes, but quite a few of them are bigger then last year." Vernon said.

"I DON'T CARE HOW BIG THEY ARE!" Dudley screamed.

 _"Spoiled brat"_ both twins thought-spoke the they laughed in inwardly together.

"Now, now here's what were going to do. When we go out, were to buy you two new presents, how's that pumpkin?" Petunia said, trying to calm her son

Dudley thought about it for moment and then said. "So then I'd have.. 30... 3?"

"38, sweetums."

"Oh. I guess that would be okay." Dudley said He sat down and said, "I want my breakfast, _now Potters._ " He said directed it straight to both Harry and Arnold.

 _"If he wants breakfast why doesn't he just get it himself?" Arnold thought-asked Harry._

 _"uhm I dunno bro but I don't want him to hit either one of us now so lets get him breakfast_. _"_ Harry a plate.

 _"Yeah lets"_ Arnold thought-said getting some bacon. Arnold grabbed the salt and began putting some on. When he was certain no one but Harry was looking, he brought the snot from his nose and spat in his cousins food.

 _"A masterpiece"_ Arnold thought-said, admiring his work.

 _"He IS going to notice, you know?" thought-replied while making Vernon a coffee._

 _"He won't notice. I bet you he'll shovel this down his throat within 20 seconds. even if he does notice it will be to late."_ Arnold thought-replied.

Arnold walked over to Dudley and placed the plate in front of. As he had predicted , Dudley started spooning the lumps of saliva and snot mixed with bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs (which I didn't think about when the cooking was happening.).

Neither Harry nor Arnold had ever gone to the zoo. Their family made it look like they couldn't be trusted. But today they counted themselves as lucky.

As they were just about to get into the car, Uncle Vernon slammed the door just and put his car key in front of Harry's face.

I'm warning you now, Boys. Any funny business, any at all, and neither of you will have any meals for a for a week! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." The boys said in unison.

He looked at them both and then harshly said "get in."

Arnold got in first and was sitting beside Dudley, and Harry was sitting beside Arnold and was looking out the window.

When they got there, they went to the front gates and went in.

So, where first, Dudley?" Vernon said as he handed his son the map.

"Um... The reptile house!" Dudley said, pointing as the map at a green snake.

Dudley started off at a run towards the house with the others soon following.

 _"This going to be fun..."_ Arnold thought-said, his thoughts dripping with sarcasm.

"Wake up!" Dudley shouted. "Dad, make him move!"

Vernon tapped the glass and said "Moved!"

The snake did nothing.

Then Dudley tried. He smashed his huge paw like hands on the glass and shouted "MOVE!" "He's asleep!" Harry said.

"He's boring." Dudley said said, moving away from the glass.

"Sorry about him, doesn't understand what it's like. Lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you." Harry said the snake.

"You do realize your talking to a- whoa." Arnold said.

The cobra had woken up. It raised it's shiny head so it was eye level with the pair of them.

"Can you hear us?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

Slowly, the snake nodded

"We've never talked to a snake before. Do you talk yo people a lot?" Arnold asked.

This time, the snake shook it's head.

"You're from Brazil, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry asked.

The snake poked it's head the sign on the wall which said, "This animal was bread in thw zoo."

"I see." Arnold started as both he and Harry brought thier heads back t look at the snake.

"That's us as well. Harry continued

We knew our parents either." they finished together

MUMMY! DAD, COME HERE" You won't believe what the snake is doing!" Dudley said, shoving Arnold into Harry, knocking them both to the floor.

Arnold got up and was about to punch Dudley right on the nose, but as he was flat against the glass, he fell through it. No... the glass wasn't there anymore! It had vanished."

Dudley landed right next to the snake in the water. The snake began to move, taking the opportunity to leg it. It raised over the bars and land in front of the twins.

"Thanksssss" the snake said.

"A-Anytime." both stuttered

Then, the snake began to move again. It slithered out of the reptile house and people began screaming and shouted that there was a snake loose.

When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came back to the snake. T hey were surprised to see there son in the exhibit instead.

Dudley tried to get back, but his hands were stopped by the glass. It came back.

"Dudley! My darling boy!" Petunia said. "Somebody help help him!"

Both twins were now openly laughing. But Uncle Vernon wasn't.

He looked at the twins and wickedly smiled.

They got into the house, Dudley wrapped in a huge towel, and Arnold and Harry were frog marched into the house.

Uncle Vernon closed the door and grabbed both twins by the collars of there shirts.

"What happened?" Vernon asked

"We don't know!-" Harry started

"One minute the glass was there and then,-" Arnold continued.

"it was gone, it was like magic!" they finished together.

Vernon let Arnold go and pointed to the cupboard. He understood this and squeezed under the bed, and Uncle Vernon shoved Harry on the bed. He slammed the cupboard door shut and said through the door, "There's no such thing as magic!"

There was silence for a few more seconds until Arnold thought-asked, _"Why It's not fair always blame us..."_

 _"No use complaining about it, it won't change them."_

 _"Still."_

For the little 'stunt' they pulled, Harry and Arnold, like they were promised, didn't have any proper meals for a week and had to spend the whole time in their cupboard.

By the time they were allowed out again, it was half way through the summer holidays. The twins spent as much time as possible out of the house from then on, only returning when it got dark.

"Do you think we could run away, get away from here?" Arnold asked one day when they were at the park.

"And go where?" Harry replied.

"Anywhere, as long as it's not with them."

"To be honest, we should count ourselves lucky. We could have been deserted, or put in a home with hardly any food or a place to sleep. I know they treat us like dirt, but what we've got is better then nothing"

Harry was saying to try and convince his younger twin brother, which didn't work, and to try and convince himself,m which also didn't work.

They really should have counted their blessing, be grateful, but it was extremely hard to do that with a family like theirs.

Both of them would have anything to go away, only, they didn't have anything

Little did they know, the answer to their prayers was only a few days away.

 **Chapter word count: 1716**

 **story word count (so far): 2999**


	3. Chapter 3: the letter from no one

**The Potter twins**

and the Philosopher's stone

 **A/N I don't own any characters that you recognize. I only own Arnold Potter Harry's twin who was born an hour after Harry so yeah Arnold is younger, and his wand is 11 inches unicorn hair core made out of birch wood. Also Harry and Arnold not only talk normally but also through thoughts.**

"talking out load"

 _" Potter twins talking to eachother through thoughts"_

 _'a person thinking to him/herself'_

 **Charter 3: The letters from no one.**

The following days didn't change, despite Dudley's visit to the snake bed.

The previous day, the Dursleys had gone to London to buy Dudley his new uniform. He was going to Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings, while Harry and Arnold were a local comprehensive school, Stonewall high. They had to spend the day with Mrs Figg, who had broken her leg a few days before hand.

The next day, Dudley was parading around in his uniform for the family. The school gave out these thing called Smeltings sticks. People at Smeltings hit everyone with them when the teacher isn't looking, supposed to build character.

On this particular day, Harry was sent to get the post (after nearly being beaten to death by Dudley) He bent down and picked up the letters and post cards.

 _"What have we here? Bills? Payments?"_ Arnold thought-asked from the kitchen.

 _"Doesn't look like it. One for Aunt Petunia, one from Marge, one for Aunt Petunia and one... one for you?"_

 _"For me?"_ Arnold thought-asked, obviously shocked, neither he nor Harry ever got letters.

 _"Yeah... and one for_ me!"

Harry held the two letters in front of him. Yes, they were for him and his brother.

Mr A.D. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs.

4 Privet Drive

Little Winging

Surrey

Mr H.J. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Winging

Surrey

They had letters! Harry had to stop himself from shouted in excitement. The leeters were identical. He turned them both over and examined the logo. It had a big H in the middle and to the top right was a snake, to the bottom right was a bird, to the bottom left was a sort of badger and in the top left hand corner was a lion.

He grabbed the other letter and re- entered the kitchen. He handed Uncle Vernon the letters, except for the two ones. Dudley, however, noticed this.

Just as Harry was about to hand Arnold his letter, Dudley snatched them both out of harry's hands.

"Dad! They've got letters. they've got letters!' Dudley shouted as he ran to his father.

Dudley handed the letters to Vernon.

"Who'd be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon said and with a hearty chuckle.

He flipped Arnold's letter and examined the logo.

Aunt Petunia, seeing all the havoc, came and examined the letter as well. When she saw the logo, she went as pale as as a ghost. As did Uncle Vernon.

They looked at each other and then pointed at the two boys. "Out." Vernon said.

We-" Arnold started

"want-" Harry continued.

"our letters." They finished together.

"Get out!" Vernon shouted. The three boys did what they were told and got out... of the room. They stayed by the door and listened to the conversation.

"Look at the address. How could they possibly have known were they sleep? Would they be watching the house?"

"Spying more like." Vernon grumbled. We'll ignore them. They'll give up eventually."

They agreed that it would be the best thing to do and called the three boys back in.

"We want-" Harry started

"our letters-" but the twins were cut off.

"Neither of you can have those letters they were written to you by mistake, I've burned them.

"But, they our cupboard on it." the twins said in unison.

"Quiet! Now, er... about the cupboard. We've been think that both of you are getting a bit big for it. We think it would be best to move into Dudley's second bedroom."

The twins just stared at each other before Harry asked, "Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Take your stuff and go upstairs!" Yelled Uncle Vernon, angry at the fact Harry had asked a question, since they were forbidden to be asked, especially by one of the twins.

They did as they were told and gathered their things from the small cupboard and headed upstairs.

 _"What do you think was in those letters?"_ Harry thought-asked.

 _"I dunno, but whatever they were, it was something about us. And it scared them, even more of a reason to see what they were."_ Arnold thought-said back.

They entered the room and weren't surprised by what they saw.

It was, of course, the smallest room room in the house, but it was able to squash two beds in there, with a small bedside table in the middle of the two. The shelves contained broken item and books.

"Harry days." Arnold said as he flopped down on the left bed.

The next morning, everyone was downstairs. Uncle Vernon, by the looks of it, was trying his best to be kind to the twins, making them sit down as Petunia does the breakfast and Dudley got the post.

"There are more!" Dudley shouted from the front hallway. He rushed in with a few post cards and letters from friends, family and various companies, and held high in the air four letters, two for each twin.

Harry and Arnold made a jump for the letters, but Uncle Vernon was faster. He grabbed the letters and examined each of them carefully.

He looked at the twins and just coldly smiled.

"Can we-" Arnold started.

"Please have-" Harry continued.

"our letters?" the twins finished together.

Uncle Vernon shook his head and ripped the letters up right in front of them.

The next day, more came. More then five letters came each came for them in the morning. The next day was even more, again, and again, and again, until, it was sunday.

Everyone was in the living room, doing nothing but eating biscuits and watching the T.V.

Harry and Arnold were giving out the chocolate bourbons and the custard cream when Uncle Vernon said, "Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week, why is that Dudley?"

Dudley, his eyes glued to the telly, shrugging his shoulders.

 _"Stupid idiot"_ thought-said as he sat down.

"Because there's no post on Sundays." Harry claimed glumly.

"Right you are Harry . No post on Sundays." Uncle Vernon laughed triumphantly and then ranted about how good it was that no mail was coming on this blissful day.

During his rant, however. Arnold noticed something flutter outside. He pulled the curtain back so only he could see and he nearly and nearly dropped his plate.

 _"Harry come look at this!"_ he thought-called.

 _"Whats up-... wow."_

Nearly everyone you could see outside, was covered in owls. Barn owls, snowy owls, all of them. Perched on the car or on chimney's.

BANG!

Harry and Arnold turned quickly and felt rumbling beneath their feet.

 _"_ An earthquake? _"_ Arnold said

"We don't get them here." Harry replied.

The rumbling continued, but got louder and more violent. Then, though the fireplace, hundreds and hundreds of letter shaped objects came whizzing out of the fireplace and into the living room.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley were screaming and holding on to each other while Vernon was trying to get out of his seat to grad the twins, who were bouncing around like rabbits trying to get of at least two letters. Arnold had made a belt for the hallway think-shouted, I've one of each, c'mon!"

Harry grabbed one of his own, and then ran after him. Harry overtook him and ran halfway up the stairs before hearing a **thud!**

"Owwww: my nose!' Arnold shouted.

Harry turned turned and saw Arnold on the bottom of the stairs, Uncle Vernon grasping Arnold's ankle and Arnold's face on the corner of the stairs. He (Arnold) raised his head and found a read liquid gushing from his nose.

"Give him here! Don't let him ruin the carpet!" Shouted Aunt Petunia as she grabbed Arnold and ran to the kitchen.

"Let go of me, they're our letters! Let go!"

"We're going away! FAR AWAY! WERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!" Roared Uncle Vernon.

"He grabbed the letter in Harry's hand and dropped him down the stairs. Harry retreated to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was treating Arnold's broken nose.

 _"You alright?"_ Harry thought-asked.

 _"still hurts, but I won't die."_ Arnold thought-replied.

As soon as Arnold's nose wasn't bleeding anymore, they got into the car and drove for hours and hours.

They stopped a few times, every time they stopped somebody would hold up a letter saying either one of their name. The next time they stopped, Uncle Vernon came back holding a long package. He got into the carand went off again.

Eventually, the journey came to a complete a complete stop by the coast.

"Come on, everyone out, we're here." Uncle Vernon said gleefully. Odviously he thought he had found a place nobody would be able to get to. How wrong he was.

 **Chapter word count:1581**

 **story word count (so far):4582**


	4. Chapter 4: the keeper of the keys

**The Potter twins**

and the Philosopher's stone

 **A/N I don't own any characters that you recognize. I only own Arnold Potter Harry's twin who was born an hour after Harry so yeah Arnold is younger, and his wand is 11 inches unicorn hair core made out of birch wood. Also Harry and Arnold not only talk normally but also through thoughts.**

"talking out load"

 _" Potter twins talking to each other through thoughts"_

 _'a person thinking to him/herself'_

 **Charter 4: The keeper of the keys**

In the distance, they could just make out the figure of a small island. On the island was a type of tower.

They got there by rowing a tiny little rowing boat and all were glad that the journey finally stopped.

In the tower, there was nothing. Downstairs and a very old sofa upstairs a bed for 2, which were already was already taken by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Which meant the sofa was for Dudley, and the twins were on the floor.

Neither of them had kept track of of what day or even what month it was, when Dudley shouted he missed one his favourite shows, they knew.

 _"I can't believe we forgot our birthday!"_ Arnold thought-shouted.

Later that night it was 11:57. Every one was in bed or under sheets. Arnold and Harry were on the floor beside one another, building designed their Birthday cake... in the dust on the floor.

They had just finished put 11 candles on the cake and Arnold eying Dudleys wrist watch.

5...4...3...2...1... Happy birthday. Make a wish." Harry and Arnold said together. They blew out the candles until...

 **BANG!**

Dudley got up off of the sofa at the noise. It was coming from the door.

 **BANG!**

Harry dragged Arnold up off the floor and hid round the corner. Somebody was trying to get in! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were coming down the stairs, Uncle Vernon holding a rifle in his hands.

"Who's there?" He quivered.

The door finally gave in and crashed to the floor . The figure stood there there was a giant one. The giant came into the room and said, "Sorry adou' tha'.'

He looked around and lifted the door back up and into the frame. At this point, Harry and Arnold were making sure they were out of sight.

"I demand you leave at once sir, you are breaking and entering!" Shouted Uncle Vernon.

Dry up, Dursley, you great prune!" The giant said. He grabbed the front of the gun and bent it upward, making sure it would be able to fire any more bullets again.

The giant and his eyes fell on Dudley.

"I 'avent seen you were a baby , Harry but your a bit more long then I would've expected particularly around the middle." The giant said. He looked around again and said, "Where's your brother?"

"I=I'm not Harry..." Dudley said.

 _"Do you think we should come out?_ He wants to see us" Arnold thought-said. Harry nodded and they from their hiding spot.

I am." Harry said "And this is-"

"Arnold" He(Arnold)finished.

"Of course you are." The giant said. "Got something for ya Fraid I migh' of sa' on it at some point, but espect it'll taste fine jus' the same." The giant pulled out a small cardboard box and handed it to Harry. "Baked it myself, word an' all." The giant finished, looking quite pleased with himself.

Harry opened the box to reveal a cake with pink icing on on the top and green icing in shape of the words:

'Happy Birthday Harry and Arnold.'

"Thank you." the twins said in unison.

"Not everyday your young men turn 11 now is it?" The giant said. He sat down on the sofa and brought out a pink umbrella. He pointed it at the fireplace. Soon there was a roaring fire going which left the twins speachless.

"Excuse us,-" Harry started.

"But who-" Arnold continued.

"are you?" they finished in unison.

"Rubius Hagrid. Keeper of keys and ground at Hogwarts. But I esec' you know all bout' Hogwarts."

Sorry.-"Harry started

"but-" Arnold continued.

"No." The twins finished together.

"No? Don' you ever wonder where yer Mum and Dad learn' it all?" Harry said.

 _"What the heck is he on about?"_ Arnold think-said.

"Learnt what?" Harry asked

"Learnt what? Learnt what?!" Hagrid got up and walked toward Petunia and Vernon.

"Are you meanin' ter tell me, that these two don' no nothin', abou' anythin'?!"

They both stood there shacking and then Hagrid turned round again and sais, "Well, I weren't expect tha'. Guess I 'ave ter tell ya."

"I forbid it!" Yelled Uncle Vernon, suddenly finding his voice again.

"An' what are you gunna do bout' it? Harry and Arnold ya 2 are wizards."

"What?" Harry said.

Arnold himself raised his eyebrows in confusion at the statement.

"2 wizards an' thumpin' goodens I'd wager, once yer'r been trained up a lil'"

"But we cant-" Arnold started.

" be wizards ,-" Harry continued

"were just,-"

"Harry-"

"and Arnold." He (Arnold) finished.

"Well, just Harry and Arnold, 'ave yer ever made anythin' yer couldn't explainwhen you were angry or scared?"

 _"The reptile house, with the glass."_ Arnold thought-said. They both looked at each other and then back at Hagrid.

He got up and withdrew two letters letters from his coat pocket. He handed one two each to Harry an the other to Arnold.

Harry ripped the envelope off and read aloud:

"Dear Mr H. Potter, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall"

Arnold's basically said the same thing.

"They will NOT be going, I tell you! We swore when we took them in we would squash out this rubbish!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"You knew?-" harry started

"You knew-" continued Arnold.

"all along-"

"And you never-"

"told us?" they finished together.

This time, it was Aunt Petunia who spoke. "Of course I knew... how could you not. My perfect sister being how she was. My mother and father were so... _proud_ the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was... a _freak!_ And yhen she met that _Potter, a_ nd had you two and I knew you were going to be the same, just as strange, just as... abnormal . And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you."

"Blown up? You told us that our parents died in a car crash, and that's where we got these!" Arnold shouted, pointing to his scar.

A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?!" Hagrid roared.

"We had to say something." Aunt Petunia said.

"Its an outrage!"

""They will NOT be going." Uncle Vernon said.

"And I expect a great muggle like yourself is gunna stop em' are ya? These two have had their names down since they were born. Their goin' ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in ter world AND they they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon replied.

This is where Hagrid snapped it. He raised his umbrella in front of the Dursley's faces and said, "Never. Insult. Albus. Dumbledore, in, front of, me, me." He then turned his eyes to the right and saw that the cakehad gone. He scanned the room and then saw Dudley had taken it and was new digging into the cake.

With a flick of the umbrella, Dudley had a tail coming out of his behind. He reachead back and screamed. Both his parents were screaming and were rushing him up stairs.

Harry and Arnold rather enjoyed the sight, thought it was amusing.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn' tell anyone at Hogwarts bout' tha'. Strickly speakin' I ain' s'pose ter be doin' magic."

"Why not?"

"Well, got meself... urr, expelled."

Both Harry and Arnold nodded We'd best be off ." He went to the door again snd kicked it down. "Unless you'd rather stay, of course ." With that he went through the door and left them to thier thoughts"

"What do you think Ar?" Harry asked.

 _"I say we go. This Hogwarts place cant be worst then here, with them."_ Arnold thought-replied as he headed towards the door.

Harry looked up towards the stairs and eventually followed her.

 **Chapter word count: 1478**

 **story word count (so far):**


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

**The Potter twins**

and the Philosopher's stone

 **A/N I don't own any characters that you recognize. I only own Arnold Potter Harry's twin who was born an hour after Harry so yeah Arnold is younger. Also Harry and Arnold not only talk normally but also through thoughts.**

"talking out load"

 _" Potter twins talking to each other through thoughts"_

 _'a person thinking to him/herself'_

 **Charter 5: Diagon Alley**

The next day was quite strange, but very exiting. Hagrid said they were going to a place called Diagon Alley, where everyone gets their wizarding supplies. But first they had to go to the Leaky Cauldren and Gringots.

As they walked down the path towards the Leaky Cauldren, Harry read aloud the enchanted list on the back of his letter.

"All students must be equipped with:

A wand

1 standard size 2 pewter cauldron

1 set of glass scales

1 telescope

And they bring if they desire either owl, cat, or a toad. Can we find all this ib London?"

If you know where to go." Hagrid said quietly.

they entered a small pub, but it was packed with people.

"Ah, Hagrid! Usual I presume?" said the barman.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Arnold here buy thier school supplies." Gagrid finished with putting his hands on their shoulders.

The barman Tom swallowed and said, "Bless my soul its Harry and Arnold Potter! The Potter twins!"

"Welcome back, Misters Potter." Said a man. He shook Harry's hand and then shook Arnold's "Welcomr back."

A woman came from the corner and said, "Doris Crockford, Potters. I can't believe I am meatibgyou two at last."

"Oh. Hello Professor. I didn't see you there." Hagrid pulled the twins away from the crown and stood them in front of a pale man with a purple turban. "Harry, Arnold, this is professor Quirrell. He will be your Defense against the dark arts teacher, at Hogwarts."

 _"Defense against the what what?"_ Arnold thought-asked, but Harry ignored him and shook hands with their future teacher. "Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Arnold and said,

"F-Frightfully f-fascinating sub-bject. Not t-that you n-need it, huh, Potters?"

"Well, must be going now. Lots ter buy." Hagrid said as he started nudging the twins out of the pub.

"Bye." Harry said to countless people.

"See, boys? Your famous!"

"But why are we famous Hagrid? All those people, how did they know who we were?"

"Not sure I'm the right person to tell yer that ter be honest." Hagrid said. He stopped in front of a brick wall and began to tap certain ones.

Soon, the ground started to rumble and the brick wall started to move, brick by brick.

Then, once the brick wall was gone, neither Harry or Arnold could believe what they were seeing.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley ." Hagrid said gleefully.

In front of the 3 were so many people it was a puzzle how they were going to get through to all the shops. That was a thing as well. So many shops.

Righ', gotta go get yer money first. Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, the wizard bank. No safer place, mainly becarse it run by Goblin's but they also say they got a dragon there, but I reckon that's all rubbish."

"Goblins?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why it's so safe. You'd 'ave to bemad to try and rob Gingotts, Goblin's 'ad the whole building built underground. . Different floors, see? Then there's the magical enchantments and suchCleaver as they come Goblins,but not the friendliest beasts Better stay close."

The twins nodded andentered Gringotts with Hagrid in the middle of them. Hagrid was right. The Goblins weren't very. Or atleast they didn't look nice. They had very wrinkly skin and were very short.

They continued to walk down until they got to a podium with another Goblin sitting on it. Hagrid cleared his throat and said, "Mr's Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

The Goblin stopped what it was doing and lookes duwn at them. "And do Mr's Potter have a key?" His voice was very raspy which went through, Arnold, sending chills down his spine.

"Wait a minuted... got it here somewhere..." Hagrid said as he searched through his many pockets.

Ahs! Ther's the lil' devil ."Hagrid said and he slammed the key down on the podium. "Oh, and there's something else as well."

Obviously this letter was very important, because Hagrid didn't even have to search his pockets to find it.

" Professor Dumbledoe gave me this." Hagrid said as he handed the Goblin the letter.

Hagrid dropped his voice to a low whisper and said "It's about the you know what in vault you know which."

"Very well."The Goblin said. It called another Goblin over to them and gave them the key. " Take Mr's Potter and their... Guardian, to their vault,"

Soon, they were all in a cart and were speeding down into the underground.

 _?No wonder you'd have to be mad to rob this place..."_ Arnold thought-said.

The place was huge and the Goblins had defiantly made sure there was only one way in and out.

They came to a stop and Hagrid was more then happy to get out of the cart. The goblin guided them to a funny looking door and said, Vault 687, Key please."

Hagrid handed the Goblin the key, who stuck it in the door and fiddled around with the lock. Yhe lock gave a happy **_click_** and swumg open, revealing hundreds of gold, silver and bronze coins.

 **"** Didn't think yer Mum an' Dad would leave you with nothin' now, did yer?"

 _"Well I sure did."_ Arnold thought-said.

 _"Me too."_ Harry thought-replied.

They agreed to take 50 golden coins each and then got back inth the cart. They sheep down thetrack again and came to another stop.

"Vault 713. Lamp, please." The Goblin said, getting out of the cart.

This door looked different from the others, more difficult.

"What's in there Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Can' tell yer Harry. Hogwarts business, very secre'."

The Goblin didn't need a key to open this door. It only put it's hand on the door and the clicking went off and seemed likeit wasen't goingto stop.

When the door opened, Hagrid went inside and got a small dusty looking package from the table

He came back out and put it in his inside pocket. "Best not to mention this to anyone, Harry,Arnold." Soon they were out og Gringotts and rearing to spend their new-found money.

They got all the necessary books and equipment, and then had to go to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions were they met a very snobby boy, also going to Hogwarts.

"I hope I'm not in many of his classes... and what's a Hufflepuff?" Arnold thought asked as they exited the shop.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and then looked at his list again _Yes! Only the wand left! I've been looking forward to this_ one." Harry thought-said.

Arnold couldn't say anything really as he smiling himself silly, clearly exited too.

"We still need our wands."Harry said to Hagrid.

"Well then, yer want Ollivanders, there aint no place better. Why don't you go along there an' get 'em? I just need to go somewhere, won't be long." Hagrid replied. He pointed towards a large large shop at the end of the end of the alley.

They went into the vacant shop and Arnold immediately didn't like the eerie ahop here.

 _"Call for somebody, for God sake."_

"Hello?" Harry called. Ho answer.

"Hello?" Arnold said a bit louder then Harry. There was the sound of scraping up ahead and both of them jumped as a elderly man on a ladder came into view.

He eyed both of them and said, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you two. Mr's Potter." The man greeted.

"I am Ollivander, wand extraordinaire, at your service." Mr Ollivander said and he bowed a little.

 _"I like him."_ Arnold thought-claimed.

"You, Mr Harry Potter, have your father's look. Oh, but you have your mother's eyes. And you. Mr Arnold Potter, you have your mothers look well except for your father's eyes and messy hair, but your hair color is your mothers. Strange how things work, isn't it?"

Mr Ollivander looked to Harry and traced the line of his scar with his fingertip.

"I'm very sorry to say that I sold the want that done it. Yew. 13and a half inches, powerful."

Arnold swallowed hard and Ollivandercontinued, "Your fathe favora mahogany wand, 11 inches, excellent for transfiguration. Your mother though, preferred Willow. 10 and a quarter inches. Perfect for charm work." Mr Ollivander then stepped away from them and went to the back of the shop. "But really the wand chooses the wizard." He muttered to himself.

He came back a few minutes later with two boxes. He gave one to Harry and the other to Arnold.

The one Harry had said 'Beech wood. Dragon heartstring. 9 inches. Flexible.

The one Arnold had said "Hazel. Pheonix fearher. 10 inches. Unyielding.'

They both took the wand out, but as soon as he could, Mr Ollivander snatched the wand away from Harry.

"Apparently not. Mr(Arnold)Potter, just give it a wave." He(Arnold)did as he was told, but nothing happened. He(Ollivander)that wand away from here as well.

He went back and come with another two wands.

He handed Harry his wand and said, "Maple and Phoenix feather, 7 inches, quite whippy."

Harry tried to wave the wand around again, but like last time, Mr Ollivander snatched it away.

"No, defiantly not Mr(Arnold)Potter, Birch and Unicorn hair core, 11 inches, unbending. Go on." The wand had a white-ish looking handle with blue and yellow spiralling down the hilt. The rest of the wand was a mix of metallic green and yellow.

Arnold took the wand in his left hand and felt... warm. He didn't know else to describe it. He waved the wand again, and sparks of red and gold came rushing out of the tip.

"Very well done! I can see you will make quite a match." Mr Ollivander said, taking the wand away from him and placing it back in the box and puttingit on the desk.

"Congrats bro." Harry said

"Thanks."

"Now, Mr(Harry)Potter... What shall I... ahh..." Mr Ollivander said as he went back into the shop. He came across a very old looking box. He brought it out and said aloud, "I wonder."

He lookedback to both of the boys looking at him. He went back to them and took out the wand and said, "Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple."

When Harry grasped the wand, he felt the warmth through his fingertips, as did Arnold, He waved the wand and, like Arnold's, sparks came fromthe wand, the same colors as before.

"Bravo! Yes, Bravo! Curious though, very curious.." Mr Ollivander said, but he trailed off.

"Sorry, but's what's curious?"

I remember every wand I've sold, Mr(Harry)Potter,"Mr Ollivander started. He gestured for Harry's new wand and put it in the box. "It so happens that the phoenix, who's tail feather resides in you wand, gave, another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother, why it's brother gave you that scar. And yours.

"13 and a half inches. Yew. Curious. The wad chooses the wizard, Mr Potter. I think we can expect great from you. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named, did great things. Terrible. But great." He ended gravely. Harry and Arnold were a littleshaken at this, but never the less, paid for their new wands and exited the shop, waiting for Hagrid to get them.

They evantually found him coming out of the 'Eyelops Owl Emporium' clutching a cage with a snowy owl inside.

"Happy Birthday!" Hagrid said as they reached him.

 **Chapter word count:2069**

 **story word count (so far):8132**


	6. Chapter 6 to Hogwarts

**The Potter twins**

and the Philosopher's stone

 **A/N I don't own any characters that you recognize. I only own Arnold Potter Harry's twin who was born an hour after Harry so yeah Arnold is younger. Also Harry and Arnold not only talk normally but also through thoughts.**

"talking out load"

 _" Potter twins talking to each other through thoughts"_

 _'a person thinking to him/herself'_

 **Charter 6: To Hogwarts**

The next day was an amusing one. Hagrid had only just realized about Arnold's problem, and kept quite for most of the day, embarrassed that he had been asking him all these questions beforehand,.

Eventually, he dropped them back of at Privet Drive, much to the dismay of the Dursley's.

They were given their tickets to platform 9 and three quaters, and without another word, Hagrid was gone.

Both Harry and Arnold agreed it would be a good idea to stay out of the way and stay in their room, pouring over their new books.

A few days before September the 1st, Arnold said, What do you think of the name 'Hedwig'?"

"Hedwig?"

"Yeah, for the owl."

Harry pondered on the thought for a while and then said, "I think it's a great name."

He looked over at the cage to see Hedwig sleeping peacefully. rats and mice littering the cage base.

"Good thing Aunt Petunia doesn't come up here to clean anymore, she'd freak." Arnold said happily.

The night before they had to be on the Hogwarts express (the name of the train), they went downstairs into the living room to see the Dursley's watch some old sitcom.

They needed to get to King's cross station, and that was in London ans Arnold was against walking.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

Vernon looked at the two boys in the hallway.

"We were wondering if-" Arnold started

"you could give us-" Harry continued

"a lift to London -'

" to kings cross station?-"

"It's"

"where the train is." they finished together.

Uncle Vernon considered this for a few moments and eventually said alright, claiming that they had to go to London anyway, to get rid of Dudley's tail before he went Smeltings.

The next morning, Harry got up extra earlyto make sure that he had double checked everything. When he finished his, he and Arnold's and then his again. Then he just paced around the room, waiting for Arnold and the Dursley's to wake up.

 _"Will you please go back to.. to... sleep..."_ Arnold thought-whispered during a yawn, while covering a pillow over her head.

 _"No, it's only 6:30, i'm too excited!"_ Harry thought-squealed.

 _"Exited? For what?"_ Arnold thought-asked, raising the pillow off of his face.

Harry went to the calendar on the door and shoved it in her face. _"Don't tell me you forgot? September 1st?"_

Arnold's eyes went wide and he sat up in bed with a smile from eye to ear _"Hogwarts!"_

 _"Exactly, get up!"_

It took a while for the Dursley's to wake, and when they walked around slowly.

Finally, everything was brought from down stairs and into the car and they were all loaded in.

 _"What do you think it wiil be like? The train train, I mean."_ Arnold thought-asked as they rounded into Kin's cross.

 _"Hagrid said it was Red with 'Hogwarts express' in the front. Cant be that hard to spot."_ Harry thought-said back. They soon parked, got everything onto a trolley and watched as their wardens drove off and then turned and walked into the station.

"Big red train... big red train... nope, don't see a red train anywhere. Har." Arnold said using his nickname for his older twin brother.

"Hang on." Harry said. He pushed his trolley to a nearby man and started, "Excuse us,-"

"-sir. Could-" continued Arnold.

"-tell us-"

"-were we-

"-could find platform nine and three quarters?" They finished in perfect unison.

The man looked at both twins as if they were on crack and replied. "Nine and three quarters? Think your being funny do ya?" The man walked away muttering to himself about how it must have been some kind of joke, as three other people had asked him that already.

"Well? What do we do know?"

"-Packed with Muggkes of course! Come on, platform nine and three quaters this way!" Said a plump red headed woman. Behind her were three boys, all the same color hair.

Arnold started walking towards them and Harry slowly and shyly followed.

"Come on Percy, you first." Said the woman. The eldest looking of all the boysstepped forward infront of a brick wall and ran straight at it.

Arnold closed his eyes, expecting a huge crash,but opened her eyes just in timr to see the back of Percy's head materialize through the wall.

"Fred, you next!" Said the woman again, but this time impatient.

"He's not Fred, I am!" Said one of the twin red-head boys.

The boy next to him said. "Honestly woman, you call youse;f our mother."

The woman, now looking awfully ashamed , said, "Oh sorry George,"

George walked in front of the wall and said, "I'm only joking, I'am Fred." And then legged it to the wall. Soon after his twin followed. If the woman hadn't had a little girl attached to her hand, she probably would have followed and spanked them.

"Excuse us!" Harry started from behind. The woman turned and said, "What is it, dears?"

"Um, could you-" Arnold started

"tell us...-"

"how to..." They started, both going red with embarrasdment.

The woman finished for the saying, "How to get onto the platform?"

Both Harry and Arnold nodded and the woman said, "Not to worry dears, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She gesture to the last red headed boy and he nodded to the twins, who nodded back.

"All you have to do it walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Better do in a bit of a run if your nervous."

"Good luck." Said the small red headed girl.

 _"You go first Ar."_ Harry thought-said as he stepped back, giving Arnold some room.

 _"Thanks bro."_ Arnold thought-replied, his thought dripping with sarcasm.

He(Arnold)walked in front of the wall and tried to get at the proper angle, then took a deep breath and ran.

He didn't really feel anything. He just felt a little cold. He stopped suddenly and went into a walk. He found himself on a new platform with the big red stram train in the middle, people all over the place.

He stood back a few paces and let Harry come through. He transfixed at the train as welland they began to walk towards it. In front of the train was green sigh saying 'Hogwarts express' and the sigh over their head said, 'platform nine and three quatters'.

They smiled at each other and quickened the pace towards the train. A few people looked at them strangely, noticing the scars the twins had. A few people had even come to the conclusion of, "Do you think it's them? The Potter's?" Two of these people, were the red-headed twins, who didn't even ask 'Do you think it's them?' They just shouted ' We just saw the Potter twins!'

Their mother quietened them down and said "Don't be rude! No wonder they were alone, I was wondered, They boys were ever so polite when they asked about the platform..."

"Who care about that?" said Fred/George. "Do you reckon they remember what you-know-who looked like?"

The woman became very stern and pointed her finger at them. "Don't you breath a word about that monster in front of either one of them , you understand me? Like they want to be reminded of thet un their first day of school."

You-know-who was a man called Vokdemort. Hagrid had told them the day they went to Diagon alley. As Hagrid told them the story, the all too familiar images flashed yhrough Arnold's mind, making his sink in his seat.

They were actually glad, someone understood how they could be feeling and left them alone.

After they put their things on the train, they went into it and found an empty compartment at the back of the train.

"So? What do you think the school will be like?" Arnold asked.

"Dunno. It'll be better then the Dursleys, I know that for a fact."

"Yeah. I hope Dudley gets a taste of his own medicine and gets bullied in Smeltings." Arnold replied as he plopped himself down on the seat neared the compartment door. Harry himself sat and read his book:

"Looks like there are four houses. Ravenclaw, for the smartest and brightest. Hufflepuff, for the loyal and true, Slytherin for the ambitious and determined and Gryfindor for the bravest and strongest. . Which one do you want to be in?"

 **"** Well, I know I won't be in Raavenclaw, for certaib." Harry said pitifully.

"Oh c'mon, Harry I didn't ask which one you wouldn't be in, I asked which one you'd=" Arnold started but didn't get the chance to finish. The compartment door opened suddenly, making him jump and fall off got the seat. He got back into the seat like nothing happened and looked who was at the door.

"Are you okay?" Said the youngest boy from the red headed family. Arnold nodded, his face full of embarrassment, and stuck his nose back in his book.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." He said. He gestured towards the seat opposite Harry, asking if he could have a seat.

"Not at all!" Harry said, delighted someone would actually want to sit next to him, besides his twin that is.

The boy took the seat and said,"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He stretched forth a hand to Harry and Harry shook it. He then stretched his hand to Arnold as Harry started, "Im Harry Potter, and-"

"I'm Arnold Potter." he(Arnold)said.

Ron's hand stopped on the way to his(Arnold's)and his jaw hit the deck. Arnold had to lean over and and shack it before getting back to his book. He was reading about the founders of Hogwarts, but they named the houses and how they put people into each house.

"So it's true? I thought Fred and George were playing one of their pranks?" Ron said, his hand still stretched.

Arnold shook his head as he flipped the page.

"Fraid not." Harry said.

Ron finally stopped out of it and leaned back his seat and then eyed Arnold's face, then Harry's.

"Well, I can't see your scars,where are they?" Ron asked both twins.

 **T** hey both brought his hand up and pushed their fringes out of the way, revealing the identical lightning bolt shaped scars on their foreheads, Harry's on the right and Arnold's on the left.

"Wicked." Ron whispered "I heard you two went to live with muggles, what were they like?"

 **"** Horrible." Harry answered.

"I think that's an understatement, Har." Arnold said.

Harry nodded in agreement and Ron asked Arnold, "Did you like them at all?"

"No." was all Arnold. This made Ron feel a little weird, like he'd done something wrong or something to upset him(Arnold).

He looked at Harry and nodded his head in Arnold's direction as if to say 'Is he alright?"

Harry looked at Arnold and he just waved his hand and nodded his head. _"Go ahead, fire away."_ He thought-said.

Harry nodded and turned back to Ron . "Well the thing is that we can talk through thought and with the Dursleys we never talked out loud to each other, unless we were alone or we talked-" Harry started.

"-like this to them." Arnold finished. Both twins laughed, and high-fived.

At this point, Ron was utterly awed at this. "Fantastic, mates." He said to both.

They both said, "Thanks."

Somehow, that made Ron feel even better, and he relaxed.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Said an oldish looking woman, pushing a trolley full of treats, sandwiches and pasties.

"No thanks," Said Ron. He reached into his pocket and brought out the most sorry looking sandwich that Arnold had ever seen. "I'm all set." He have a week smile and set the sandwich down again.

Harry looked at all the things on the trolley and asked, "What do you think?"

"Take three of everything, I'm staving." Arnold said as he set his book aside for the time being.

Harry got up and went out of the compartment to catch up to the lady. Ron noticed the book andfelt awkward as he asked, "What book's that?"

He handed Ron the book and he said, "I havem't even started looking at my books, What chapter are you on?"

"I'm on chapter two it's on, the founder, Godric Gryfindor." Said Arnold

"Do you know about the houses yet?"

"I only know a small amount." Said Arnold.

And Ron replied with, Well, the only thing you need to know is that Gryfindor house is the best and Slytherin house is the worst, basic knowledge of the Hogwarts houses. My whole families been in Gryfindor, think I might get a howler from my mum if I'm in Slytherin. There aint a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Then Harry walked in abd pasty and Arnold ripped it opened and took a chunk of it.

"This is probably the single most beautiful thing I have ever tasted my life." He said to Harry and Ron, and Harry nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: The great Hall

**The Potter twins**

and the Philosopher's stone

 **A/N I don't own any characters that you recognize. I only own Arnold Potter Harry's twin who was born an hour after Harry so yeah Arnold is younger. Also Harry and Arnold not only talk normally but also through thoughts.**

"talking out load"

 _" Potter twins talking to each other or the sorting hat through thoughts"_

 _'a person thinking to him/herself'_

 **Charter 7: The Great Hall**

Once they were at Hogwarts They heard Hagrid call, "first years over here c'mon first years."

Harry then said, "hey Hagrid."

"'Ey 'Arry and Arnold." said Hagrid

"So how do we get to Hogwarts from the train station to the castle," asked Arnold?

"Oh the boats over there," Hagrid answered, "c'mon boys."

So they didi so, and they saw a beautiful lake with boats in it.

"2 to a boat please," Hagrid called over all the noise of first years talking.

 _"do you want to go with me or Ron Ar?"_ Harry thought-asked his brother

 _"I'll go with you Har,"_ Arnold thought-answered,

Harry nodded, _"Okay" he thought-said._

"Hey Ron," Harry said, "me and Arn are going on a boat together."

"Okay," Ron answered

 _"Okay,"_ Harry thought-said, _"let's go in this one."_

 _"Okay, let's go,"_ Arnold thought-said, Harry nodded.

"Wow," both twins said out loud, "it's so big and beautiful."

Once they were in the castle Hagrid said, the firs' years professor Mcgonagall." to a stern-looking witch.

"Thank you Hagrid," said professor Mcgonagall.

Once they got into the Great Hall after professor Mcgonagalls speach about the four houses.

Professor Mcgonagall got an old hat and the hat's rim open like a mouth and it started singing.

When the hat was done it's song Professor Mcgonagall started calling first years.

Abbot Hannah: Hufflepuff,

Bones Susan: also Hufflepuff

Boot Terry: Ravenclaw

Brokenherst Mandy: also Ravenclaw

Brown Lavender: Gryfindor

Bulstroad Millicent: Slytherin

Flinch-fleachly Justin: Hufflepuff

Finagan Shamus: Gryfindor

Granger Hermione: Gryfindor

Longbottum Neville: Gryfindor

Malfoy Draco: Slytherin(obviouly)

then after a few more then finally...

"Potter Arnold"

 _'Go on bro,'_ Harry thought-said

 _'thanks bro.'_ Arnold thought-said sarcasm dripping from his thought.

 _'No prob bro'_ Harry thought-said chuckling quietly in his head.

Arnold was walking up really nervous.

"Potter did she say the Arnold Potter?"

"Did you see his scar, do you see Harry?"

The last thing Arnold saw before the Hat was draped over his eyes was the whole hall craning their necks to get a better look at him then at Harry, he heard a small voice in his head say, _'hmm... difficult very difficult plenty of courage I see, ah and smarts, not a bad mind either, and a thirst to prove yourself.'_

 _"Yeah, yeah just sort me already."_

 _"Okay were to put you, hm...?"_

 **Sorry for the long wait and cliffy** **guys I want you to tell me what house Arnold should be in. I mad a pole for what house Arnold should be in that is on my profile page...**

 **Here is the URL of my profile**

u/6630511/thefalconqueen123#


End file.
